


二重

by 蚊蚁夏冬 (wenyixiadong)



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenyixiadong/pseuds/%E8%9A%8A%E8%9A%81%E5%A4%8F%E5%86%AC
Summary: 一个想到哪里写到哪里的【重流】短篇。ooc，两个同社俳优的虚构设定。涉及到其中一位是轻度的双重人格设定，不推敲病理方面的细节。自觉没有过于苦涩的情节，甜蜜日常为主。手生，多肉，见谅。
Relationships: Fujii Ryusei/Shigeoka Daiki
Kudos: 1





	二重

（一）

西给盯着眼前的茶几，

上面的碗勺颠簸着，发出叮叮当当的声音。

手机的地震速报也每次都让人毫无防备尖叫着宣扬存在感。

慌忙按掉，另外一只又响了起来，再次按掉丢回桌上。

可怕...

回到沙发上，抱着膝盖不敢乱动，

虽然地震是常有的事，但是从来没有习惯过。

啊，为什么还不停下，快停下啊，

西给下意识盯着手机，

那家伙怎么还不回来……

快回来啊……我……不行了，

拿起手机，又放下。

可是……

后来，就不太记得了。

/////

原本拍完这场戏都要收工了，这一震流星反而焦急了起来，

好不容易和大家打完招呼，收拾完让经纪人马上送自己回家。

那个人一个人在家不要紧吗，好想赶紧回去！

堵着车到家，已经傍晚6点了，

房里也没有开灯，

西给在客厅沙发抱着腿一动不动，

“我回来了”轻声试探，

西给不看他，也没有反应。

流星坐到沙发上，拍拍对方的背。

西给终于抬起头看他，眼神里又好像都是迷茫。

流星想问他怕不怕，想要为自己晚回家道歉，想问今天的状况怎么样，又怕他太敏感。

欲言又止的时候，就看到对方抬起手，挨过来抱住自己，

在自己耳边，小声说：“想做”

流星猛吸了一口气，眼前这个人基本上是无嗅的，只有混合着晒过的被子那样阳光的味道。

让人体温上升……

流星一把抱起他，有点重。

果然一个大男人怎么都跟戏里那些可以轻易抱起的女孩子不一样。

流星低头看他，结果对方只顾埋着脸。

小心搬去卧室，放在床上。

初夏，天气还未闷热，落日余晖洒在床上一道橙光。

西给盯着旁边枕头上的光，也不看他。

流星亲亲他的脖子，

一边摸进T恤里，滑滑的细腻的皮肤，

贪恋了起来，寻找胸前的凸起，轻轻捻，一边不忘了亲亲下巴暗示看看自己。

还是不看我啊，明明是自己说要做的。

听到对方的喘息声变得分明，

隔着身下人的睡裤，轻轻摩擦，

明显有了反应。

脱掉他的裤子，握住，刚准备埋脸下去，

西给抬起身，用手阻止他，脸上都是疑惑。

流星想，终于看我了。

握住眼前来阻止的手腕，这个人指甲总是修剪得刚刚好，指尖纤细轻巧，指节边缘泛着微微的光泽。

流星停下身下的动作，含住了对方的指尖，从无名指开始，

等到唾液包裹后，用舌尖挠着指肚。

接着观察终于对上视线的人，这回变成脸红红地瞪着自己，

啊，真是拿他没办法。

流星只能放开他的手，俯下身在西给耳边说，“好了好了知道了”

西给突然被这低嗓音挠了，下意识侧头躲开。

流星把头埋在他肩窝里，只用手给他套弄了出来。

流星随便用纸巾擦了两下手，就躺倒在床的另半边。

看到西给背对着他默默往他这里靠了靠，瞬间又觉得安心了。

一安心，连着两天工作的疲惫就占了上风。

搂住靠过来人的上身，睡了过去。

/////

第二天流星睡到中午，被嘈杂的人声吵醒。

打着哈欠，看到客厅里的人一边嚼薯片一边看综艺节目笑得捂肚子。

哎，看来是没事了。

“哇你起床啦，你是宇宙能睡选手大赛冠军吧！”说话的人仿佛还沉浸在刚刚看的搞笑节目里，用很夸张的笑容看着他。

“嗯”流星走过去，抹掉对方嘴角的薯片渣后，就径直去洗手间洗漱了。

刷着牙，背后西给突然探出头，“呐，今天不拍了吧”

“嗯，明天还要配些自白什么”

“好诶”

“干嘛”

“想吃那家拉面了”

“我后面还有宣传期诶”

“那你可以只喝汤啊”西给从背后挠起流星的腰闹他，“嘿嘿还可以赏你两根笋干”

“怎么会有你这么过分的家伙”流星满嘴泡沫地吐槽他，

对方只是假装听不见“什么你说马上就走吗”然后就把车钥匙塞进他手里。

虽然嘴上抱怨着，但是流星想要实现他所有的愿望。

哪怕是这个让人时而担心，时而哭笑不得，

却温暖、治愈无比的恋人。

如今，那些对他双重人格状况的担忧，都逐渐融化进日常里，变成习惯。

（二）

结果还是吃了拉面。

两个人以前凑巧一起收工时喜欢去的店。

好吃是好吃，但其实也就是普通的拉面，虽然节食期去吃带来的罪恶感不是盖的。

不知道为什么他那么喜欢，

可是看他拍拍肚子满足的表情，自己也觉得分外安心起来。

/////

流星发动车，旁边副座上的人又伸起懒腰打起哈欠。

“我们事务所的明日之星怎么这个样子啊，山本桑看到的话你又要挨骂了吧”

“才不会，山本说看到我们，单身狗的自尊心受到打击，没工作的时候都懒得来看我了”西给一脸平常地说着，仿佛不是在说自己的事。

流星应和了一声，想起当初，

自己接到一个一人分饰二角的角色，需要做一些事前观察和角色塑造。于是事务所的总经纪人山本给介绍了同事务所的重冈。

自己入社的时候，重冈已经拿了新人奖，小有名气，只是从来没在社内见过他。

流星看过那部得奖的电影，

那部青春电影里的爱情，酸涩但又生动，特别是重冈在里面饰演的少年，细微又率性的表演让人无法移开视线。

所以那时候自己就记住了这个人。

后来才知道原来因为社里过于精挑细选剧本，反而让重冈好长时间都没有新的作品。

双重人格什么的，电视剧里用烂的桥段，居然是真的。

自己也去查了网上的资料，翻了好多书，只知道也许是曾经受到创伤。

至于是什么创伤，总觉得是自己还没有资格触碰的区域。

不过也许现在更是因为没有触碰的勇气。

后来山本桑只是告诉他，不受到惊吓就没太大问题。

/////

西给看到流星盯着垃圾桶里的碎碗若有所思，

自己也记不太清了，但是也许他昨天还照顾了自己，自己应该道谢。

“呐，流星”流星的思绪被西给的声音打断，

“昨天地震好可怕哦，吓得我一记飞踢，碗都飞出去了呢，就是我们之前看的那个电影里那种，哇吼”

西给看眼前这人一愣一愣的，以为他不记得那个香港老电影了，就马上给他演示起了里面的经典踢腿动作。

“噗嗤”流星没想到他又开始胡扯，刚刚的顾虑又不知道飞去了哪里。

“你笑什么，我这个动作不标准吗”

“那你记得电影里比踢腿更厉害的那个招式吗”流星一把抓住西给悬在半空的腿，用手臂夹住。

“诶？”西给觉得失去重心，只能单脚站着扭来扭曲。

可恶，讨饶为上，“果然是我们流星，不愧是动作star”

流星又是一脸拿自己没办法的表情，松了手。

/////

两个人商量着，一起看那部香港老电影的第二部。

拉上了一部分的窗帘，两人靠着沙发坐在地毯的两边。

剧情进展到英雄救美的套路里，略微有点无聊。

西给偷瞄旁边人的侧脸，电视的微光打出脸部的线条，

实在过于美好。

也只有这种时候才能好好欣赏恋人的侧脸。

因为……因为两个人在一起时，对方总是坦率地注视着自己，

虽然温柔，但总觉得过于灼热，让自己无法直视。

做这份工作，美丽的人并不稀奇，也见过不少。

只是自己越来越觉得流星才是世界上最美的人。

不仅如此还很擅长听人讲话，又很有才能，身形也很漂亮。

而这样的人居然和自己在交往。

还是年下！

啊我都干了些什么好事啊！

我不是想要道谢的吗！等下一定不能忘记。

想到这里西给不由捂住自己的脸。

流星感觉到旁边的动静，转头看他捂着脸，

还以为是电影正好播到的亲吻镜头让他害羞了。

又噗嗤笑出了声。

看流星又笑话他，就想从背后给他来了一记锁喉，

“怎么样新招！没想到吧star”结果手一滑变成只是从后面揽住他，下巴抵着对方头顶，

接着又往前滑，整个压在流星背上，搞得像在撒娇。

流星回头一边揉着脑袋，一边抱怨“很痛的好吗你的下巴”

西给帮他一起揉，一边笑着一边毫无诚意的对不起连发。

啊对了，道谢。

想到这里，西给又坐回地板上，双手扶住还眯着眼睛揉脑袋的流星的肩膀，让他转向自己。

“昨天……谢谢”

流星歪了下头，好像不知道他在说什么。

西给看他睫毛在昏暗的房间里染上淡淡的蓝色，双唇微张着，

啊对刚忘了，还有这唇，小小的，翘翘的。

想着就俯身亲了下去，

调整一下姿势，又去吸吮下唇，

是饭后甜点的味道。

就像前一阵流星喜欢的柑橘罐头里，那些橘瓣的味道。

轻轻咬两下，仿佛也有甘甜多汁的味道弥漫开来。

吃甜点的时候，手也没闲着，摸摸脖子，喉结上下波动着，就是这里发出的声音吧。

西给感觉腰上被大大的手掌揽住回应，

耳边听着“唔噜”的吞咽声，

一股热流直冲小腹。

果然自己对这个人的声音也招架不住。

啊那个，

去拿润滑剂起身脚趾又撞到桌腿，疼得西给在房间里一跳一跳的，

又把流星逗得哈哈大笑。

“你是搞笑界的天才吧，哪有人这种时候搞这一出的”

“藤井桑现在的吐槽好痛哦，可是比脚趾还要痛两千倍的”

“哈哈哈哈”，流星笑得更欢了，

可能我真的是天才吧，西给这么想，能让恋人这么开心，觉得得意得不得了。

“你笑够了没啦”

西给干脆亲亲他的脸让他停下来，然后又亲亲额头，亲亲下巴……

脱掉彼此的上衣，轻轻往下抚摸，湿漉漉的，原来已经可以了。

“我来咯”说着推进一些润滑剂，就挤了进去。

两个都出了不少汗，

西给粘着流星的背，搂着对方的腰贴近自己，喜欢这种密着度很高的姿势。

而且稍微离开一些又觉得凉飕飕的，就更不想放手了。

总觉得好开心。

“一起啊”

然后朝着流星的肩膀一口咬下去。

/////

“你还真是喜欢乱咬人啊”

“嘿嘿再一次”

“不行哦明天还要早起”

“诶——”

“你去洗澡啊，我帮你啊”

“别来”

“诶我来啦”

“不行！”

西给看着流星拿了一条毛巾就走去浴室的背影，

不由感叹，真是雕像一样的艺术品。

（三）

西给也担心过，

也许和自己聊过、新戏拍完、彻底了解自己状况以后，

流星会觉得厌倦。

可是如果试探着去讨要保证，

大概也不会得到答案。

西给可以想象他挠挠头，一脸无法理解的样子。

但绝对不会是又哄又骗糊弄过去的人，流星的这种个性真是让人庆幸。

曾经，在两人一起选的拉面店，

流星夸着自己那部电影里的表演，

眼睛从深邃的脸部轮廓里，闪着超出想象的，孩子一样的光。

喝些小酒以后更是滔滔不绝，

说着对工作的喜爱，最近热衷的饮料，

又重复了一遍对自己那部的电影的喜爱。

虽然不是什么正式的饭局，但对饭局一直苦手的西给来说，

从来没有那么轻松省心过。

甚至面对这个才认识几天的人，自己也变得话多起来。

怎么会那么让人放松呢，西给心想，

就像回到了放学后，中学男生为了没营养的话题，没完没了笑个不停的时光。

两个人聊着聊着甚至聊起了宇宙的话题，

明明都不具备什么宇宙知识……

“也许我们是外星人的蚂蚁城堡”，“哇外星人在看我吗”，“总觉得外星人如果是绿色的有点讨厌呢”……

聊得热烈不已。

然后流星就邀请自己去他家接着喝，

西给也不知道为什么跟着去了。

谁知道这一去，就不太想再回到只有自己一个人的家，于是就这样过了半年。

虽然两个人因为工作的关系，同时一起在家的时间并不多。

自己明明是前辈还是年上，

但和流星在一起的时候，只会一个劲地撒娇，

没想到自己会变成这样。

又或者，只是因为流星，

太温柔了。

西给也喜欢逗他玩，

逗得他笑倒在地，表情才不那么紧绷。

所以事到如今已经不会想太多了，

只要看着眼前的人，西给就觉得一切都在变好。

如果他会厌倦，自己只要努力让他不要厌倦不就行了？

想起流星跟自己介绍过不知道哪本书里的名言: 爱情是从行动中诞生的。

这是爱情吗？

西给觉得自己不知道，

但如果不是的话，

爱情也没什么了不起的，现在自己这份强烈的心情翻腾着，但又觉得从来没有被如此稳稳的包裹着，

自己就在这里，他也在。

/////

西给早上醒来，接了个电话。

就哼着歌，出门去拿前两天定的蛋糕。

今天天气真好，完美。

回到家，

流星又工作通宵，刚回来就趴在床上睡着了。

西给看手机上收到流星的留言“10点前叫醒我”所以也不去吵他。

把蛋糕放进冰箱，从橱柜里拿出藏起来的礼物，小心翼翼地摆在桌上。

看了看，又觉得有点歪，就又调了调方向。

今天是流星的生日。

彼此生日只差了几天，一年里只有这几天，流星和自己是同岁。

所以觉得非常特别。

晚上快到8点的时候，实在等得无聊，

西给小心翼翼走进卧室，

趴在床边看了会恋人美好的睡脸，

用手指挠挠他的鼻子，

戳戳脸颊，又摸了摸下巴上的胡渣。

流星还没睁开眼，就笑了起来，

伸着懒腰，眯眼问他几点了。

“10点了呢，快醒醒”

“我梦到有只小猫在我脸上踩来踩去……原来是你啊”说着流星把西给拽上床，搂着亲亲他嘟起的嘴。

好像有点意犹未尽，探进舌头邀请对方。

两人就这么缠绵了一会，西给红着脸推开他，“快起床啦，今天说好要一起过生日的”

流星只能舔舔嘴，乖乖听话。

/////

“什么啦，明明还早”流星看了看手机，

“少啰嗦！”

说着西给端出蛋糕，边唱生日歌，边催着流星快点许愿吹蜡烛。

流星透过晃动的烛火看着恋人笑颜，回想起刚开始的相处，

原来自己早就不像以前那么小心翼翼了。

毕竟现在眼前这个人的笑容，仿佛在邀请全世界的快乐都来一起庆祝，和刚认识的时候那个拘谨的人完全不一样。

流星看他唱着歌几次差点吹到蜡烛，又有点慌张的样子，

感觉心里再次被装满。

慎重地准备，一起庆祝，像普通恋人一样，

流星第一次觉得过生日是那么地让人高兴。

希望以后每一年，

都可以和这个人一起过。

流星吹了蜡烛，西给忙问他许了什么愿。

“希望小猫不要再乱咬人了”

“诶——不要浪费愿望啦，这根本不会实现啦”

“喂！”

“嘿嘿”西给调皮地缩了缩脖子，把一个系着蓝丝带的袋子推到他面前。

“喏生日礼物”

“哇是什么？”流星拆开，拿出里面的罐子，

“麦卢卡蜂蜜”

“哦哦”，流星研究起后面的说明书，

“反应好平淡哦！你最近也太忙了应该补补。我可是几个月没开工了，花了血本的。”

“哈哈哈哈”流星看他嘟着嘴闹脾气就想笑。

“是哦，听说这个很贵啊，你这次怎么舍得了，不要紧吗”

“没事啦，反正马上有新电影要拍……”西给才说了一半，手臂就被用力抓住。

“真的吗！！什么时候知道的！已经确定了？！”流星睁大了眼睛盯着自己。

“嗯，今天早上山本说的……已经定了，下周就……”

“太好啦！你怎么不早点告诉我！”

西给看着他兴奋的样子，笑了起来，“你怎么比我还高兴，里面可是有激情戏的”

“那我们应该多练习”流星坏笑着看他，一副看好戏的表情。

“切！” 西给心里，闪过他也太不在乎了吧的怨气，

“我有这个自信你只喜欢我”

西给被流星的话搞得反而不知道说什么好，只能扭开蜂蜜，舀了巨大一勺蜂蜜喂到对方嘴边，“麦卢卡蜂蜜专治胡说八道！”

流星不喜欢太甜的东西，所以只是轻轻啄了一口，发现意外地酸甜适口。

西给看他像小鸟一样一点一点啄就好笑，故意抬起勺柄。

流星看蜂蜜一涌而下，来不及接住，浓稠地顺着嘴角缓缓流下来。下意识伸手去接，又马上低头看别粘到衣服上。

说着“好浪费”，西给迎上了流星的嘴角，接住快要流下的一滴。

顺着蜂蜜的轨迹向上吻

感觉那双闪着光泽的唇已经在等他。

狠狠亲下去，一阵花香混合着流星身上的香水味在鼻腔周围扩散开来，

仔细舔舔上唇，探出舌头缠上对方，被积极地回应着。

空气里都是两个轻哼着吞咽和搅动的声音，比以往的亲吻更加色情。

口中配合着搅动，绵密微酸，完全不腻的味道扩散着。

果然和一般的蜂蜜不一样！

西给想着，就不由地脱口而出 “呜呜噜呜……”

“你说什么呢”

“贵的就是不一样诶”

“可恶你能不能专心一点！”流星今天也成功打卡了哭笑不得。

西给歪了一下头，“专心什么？”

流星只能一把把这个装傻的人按倒在沙发上，

从脖子一路往下亲，一边动手脱对方的裤子。

接着，回到上面，舔舐掉他嘴角剩下的甜味，深吻下去，手还伸入内裤里套弄着。

直到西给发出轻哼，释放在自己手里。

“我们应该庆祝一下你的新工作”，流星在眼神还有些迷离的西给耳边说。

西给也不知道他在说什么，又被这戳中自己弱点的嗓音攻击，下意识点点头说好。

接着就看到流星不知道从哪里拿出润滑剂，打开瓶盖。

可恶，这人该不会早有准备！

还来不及思考，腿被折上来，体内有异物感推入，凉凉的，下意识扭动着往上退。

但是，心里好像也没那么害怕……相比之下，想要满足对方的心情反而占了上风。

流星看他的动作，就停下来，有些迟疑。

西给只能绕上他的脖子，小声说“慢一点啊”

流星有点不敢相信自己听到的，用力抱住了身下的人。

我可能是世界上最幸运的人，流星觉得。

/////

闹腾了半天，出了好多汗，两个人把粘着蜂蜜的衣服丢进洗衣机，

洗完澡，一起坐在浴缸里泡着。

“呐流星”，西给在双人size的浴缸另一头玩着流星的手指，想起刚才的场景还有点害羞。

“嗯？”

“生日快乐”

流星又笑开了，把害羞的人搂过来，按在怀里：“谢谢你”

西给抬头看着他，有种强烈的情绪涌上了喉咙，眼睛也有些酸。

“你要注意身体，每天吃我给你的蜂蜜哦”

“好好”

“拜托你一定要活得比我久。”

然而这后半句未免太过沉重，所以只能默念在心里。

一边默念着，一边握住流星的手，让他抱住了自己。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 哇哇，写完啦，  
> 写得比自己想象的还要顺利。【自以为  
> 写到后面我自己都被感动到了。。。。。。
> 
> 最后想要反省一下，  
> 果然因为只是顺着自己的思路，  
> 没有太在意细节。
> 
> 双重人格的小可爱到底曾经发生过什么呢？  
> 我觉得还是不要去在意比较好【编不下去  
> 毕竟还是多守护眼前的幸福比较重要。  
> 不要搞得太苦，要有梦想【借口。
> 
> 但是能看到这里的有缘人肯定是和我心意相通！  
> 总之非常感谢！


End file.
